


Ruination Without Desire

by Sharpey



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lucille Sharpe, Alpha Thomas Sharpe, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Beta Edith Cushing, Bonding, Brother/Sister Incest, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Creepy Lucille, Creepy Thomas, Crimson Peak Inspired, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Dominance, Dominant Lucille, Dominant Thomas, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Dubcon Cuddling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Foreplay, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Horror, Incest, Kinky, Kissing, Love Bites, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sickness, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Needles, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Orgasm Control, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucille, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resistance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tears, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, Victorian, clitoral stimulation, possessive thomas, sedatives, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't seen the movie, but I have read the novel and many people have told me the events in detail so, here we go. </p><p>Crimson Peak Omegaverse!AU </p><p>Many rumors of Allerdale Hall spread across the towns. Ophelia Swanson has just closed up her families home for the winter to join them in London. While waiting for the train, a series of miserable events occur after agreeing to stay the night at Allerdale Hall. The worst mistake of her life.</p><p> (The only obvious change other than Omegaverse is that the Sharpes are well off and don't need money hence the house is still in one piece and not rotting away. Thomas is doing very well with his clay mining, but him and his sister are still a little messed up, if you know what I mean.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions about Omegaverse can be directed to Google, or Tumblr. Literally all the information is there. Or I can try to answer your questions ^_^
> 
> Also I made a Pinterest board for the images I've used :3 https://www.pinterest.com/melinonasgard/fanfic-ruination-without-desire/

  
_"Humans are the scariest thing we have in the world."  
~ Guillermo del Toro (Crimson Peak interview)_  


~*~

Allerdale Hall. An interesting piece of architecture. Although it does appear to be Gothic, there's an elegant charm it possesses. The two occupants are just as charming and elusive as the manor itself. Two Alphas by the names of Thomas and Lucille Sharpe dwell there, and are very elusive. It's odd that two Alphas willingly live isolated together, without any potential mates with them.

Rumors spread around the countryside about them.

"I heard that they prey upon vulnerable Omegas and Betas, kidnap them and harvest their organs."

"They're clearly happy with each other as mates, as disgusting as an incest Alpha parring might be."

"I heard that they don't even exist and they're made up folklore."

This, that and the other thing. I heard it all. However only seeing illustrations in books, I didn't have much to go on.

Now I find myself, sitting and waiting for the train that would take me to London. Being an Omega from the country, I'm a bit nervous to travel to such a heavily populated city. But my parents insisted that I go and visit my cousins by myself after they'd gone ahead of me. Traveling alone makes me very anxious but, since my last heat was a few weeks ago there's no danger of being near any Alphas by yourself, for now. The wind picks up, making my hair messier than it was earlier. I should have put up before I left the house. I choose a velvet dress in many shades of purple which had a few layers of material that kept me warm from the blowing wind.

  
  
The station currently has a few other people waiting. Some Betas, a couple of other Omegas with their children clinging onto them, and a few Alphas. There are two individuals who catch my attention, both heavily dressed in black expensive garments. Their strong scents are very evident in the wind, they're both Alphas.

"Any passengers for the train to London?" A station worker calls from the booth. "I regret to inform you all that there has been an accident up the line and all trains are being halted until tomorrow at the earliest. If you hang on to your tickets they will still be valid. Apologizes everyone."

I curse under my breath. Now I have no where to stay until the train comes. Since I locked up the house it would be pointless to go back now. I take my luggage in both hands and walk around the station to the road where a few of the waiting passengers get back into their carriages that they arrived in. The others go inside the station, probably to find another mode of transportation.

"Excuse me miss." Someone says from behind me.

I turn around to see those two Alphas from earlier.

"Oh hello." I greet with a small smile.

"We couldn't help but notice that you seem distressed about something. I can assume that you were going to take that train yes?" The man questions.

"Yes, I was, sir."

"Do you have a place nearby to stay at?" The lady questions.

_This seems way to bizarre._

"I...I do not." I answer honestly.

They look at each other as if to speak to one another but they don't say anything.

_Weird._

"We would like to offer our humble abode for you to stay until tomorrow, when the train comes." The gentleman offers.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly do that!" Truth be told. I really **really** did not want to be in a house alone with two Alphas. Something would definitely happen, and odds are it would not be a good thing.

"We insist, the night will get cold and it would be very unlike us to leave someone here by themselves overnight. It's just for one night after all."

"I...I guess I'll accept your invitation." I sigh with a forced smile.

"Excellent, come to the carriage my dear." The lady turns and leads the way.

"Allow me..." The man takes my heavier piece of luggage and offers me his other arm.

I hesitantly wrap my arm around his, as his scent nearly overwhelms me. As I make my way over to the covered carriage I can't help but press against his side.

"S-sorry." I stammer when I realize what I'm doing.

"No apology needed little one." He replies, his voice seeming to have become huskier, if that were possible.

He helps me into the elegantly decorated black carriage, and puts my luggage on the seat across from him. The smell of Alpha overtakes my senses momentarily. The man sits down next to me, and the lady is sitting across from me. The door closes, and the carriage starts moving.

I have sealed my own fate.

~*~

I stare out at the countryside through the tinted glass windows. The lingering scent of the Alphas making me mildly anxious. That and the fact that I have no idea who I have basically surrendered myself to.

"Oh where are our manners, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Sir Thomas Sharpe and that is my sister Lady Lucille Sharpe, and you are...?" Thomas gestures to me.

_Sharpe?! Oh fuck!_

"Ophelia Swanston." I reply timidly trying to not make my sudden jump in pulse obvious.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Swanston." Thomas tips his head with a small smile. His eyes seem to darken a bit.

There was a long pause in the air and you take this opportunity to overlook my new, acquaintances. Thomas looks like a dapper young man, dressed in all black. Black top hat, black coat, black trousers black shoes...despite the lack of colour he seems mildly pleasant to be around. Lucille has a similar dress code, the only difference is that she's wearing a dress, a fancier hat and a bright red flower on her chest. They were both very beautiful, and the family resemblance was quite clear. They both sat very tall and their noses up like they were the superior. Which they technically were currently.

_This was honestly the strangest thing. Did they not know I'm an Omega? An unboned Omega at that._

Time passes and my head starts nodding off. I feel an arm snake around my upper back and pull me to lean against them. I jump a little only to be hushed by them.

"Shh...don't be scared little one. You're safe with us." Thomas purrs as I feel him press his lips to my forehead.

Yep, this just got really weird. I try to move away but he tightens his hold on me with a deep animalistic growl. Exhaustion clouding my mind, I fall into a fretful sleep.

~*~

"Wake up little one, we're here." I hear Thomas's voice in the distance.

I open my eyes and recall what happened before I fell asleep. I lift my head up and remember that Thomas pulled me to him. I blush furiously and bow my head.

"Don't be embarrassed little one. It's normal for your kind you be dependent on Alpha's, regardless of the relation." Lucille says as she steps out of the carriage.

"My kind?" I repeat in confusion.

"Don't act dense darling, it's quite beneath you. It's obvious that you're an Omega. Any Alpha within a mile radius would be able to tell." Lucille chuckles. "Come along now."

I huff and grab my smaller bag while Thomas grabs my bigger one. Thomas hops out before me then turns and holds out his hand for me to take. I blush as I take his hand and step out of the carriage. The first thing I notice is the huge gothic black mansion in front of me. It looks old, but it does seem to have character.

"Welcome, to Allerdale Hall little one. Lets get you situated. I fear a storm is coming this way." Thomas says as he leads me to the door.

The first step I make into the house a sudden feeling of foreboding overcomes me causing me to shiver. The doors close and I hear the sound of a lock being put in place. I turn back to see a young lady with long blonde hair locking the doors.

"Thomas, why are the doors being locked?" I question.

_To keep me here probably. This was a stupid idea._

"It's just a security placement. We don't want strangers invading our home now. Come along I'll show you were you'll stay for the night, and then perhaps we can settle down for a spot of tea." Thomas informs you politely as he makes his way to the stairs.

The blond girl walks with Lucille through a door way, glancing at me every now and then. She appears to be scared of me, or scared for me.

"Ophelia." Thomas calls from half way up the stairs.

"Sorry, coming!" I call in reply as I rush up the stairs with him. I look around at the decor in curiosity. The walls are elegantly painted in greens and golden yellows and covered with paintings. The wood work on the banisters, landings and windowsills have such fine detail.

“It's lovely sight is it not? It's been in our family for generations. Feel free to look around later. Here is your room, I'll give you some time to get settled and come fetch you when the tea is ready. Make yourself at home." He smiles warmly.

"Thank you Sir Sharpe" I say softly with a nod.

"Please little one, call me Thomas."

"Thank you...Thomas." I blush slightly. My mother had always taught me to address people by their given name and title. It felt improper to not do so.

He smiles and turns down the hallway leaving me alone in my new surroundings. The room itself has a universal theme of black and other dark colours. There were different shades of blue in the materials of the fabrics. The bed was the standout point as I notice it right away. A big canopy over top with drawn back curtains would allow me to sleep soundly even in full daylight. Many layers of duvets and sheets would probably keep me warm tonight.  
  


Of course, there's that lingering scent of Alpha everywhere. It's really starting to get to me. I refuse to let some stupid scents and pheromones a control me, absolutely not. I turn to my luggage to lay something more comfortable to be in for when I retire for the night. By the time someone comes to get me, the sun was starting to set in the wide open sky casting a beautiful array of colours. I wanted to explore the house but I was honestly slightly scared.

"Lady Swanson," she greets. "My name is Edith and I've been sent up here to show you to the parlor."

"Thank you Edith." I smile back.

I notice that she seems a bit tense and eyes me with concern. Not really worrying about it I follow her out and down the hall.

"Edith, can you tell me about the Sharpes?" I blurt as we reach the stairs.

"Yes, um...Lady Lucille is the elder of the two. She is very firm but can be nice now and then."

"She seems very nice." I reply honestly.

"Oh...that's probably because she likes you." Edith remarks as she casts her eyes to the floor.

"I suppose...Thomas seems more affectionate though."

"Oh, Thomas. He is nice...but he can be cruel."

"What?" I gasp.

_How on earth could that kind Alpha be cruel?_

"If you disobey him, he does things. Things I'm afraid I can't divulge. I'm sorry. Just please try to be careful when around both of them."

"I will Edith. Do you know if they've brought any other Omegas here before?"

"You're an Omega?"

"Yes, why?"

Edith takes my hands in hers.

"You need to try to leave as soon as possible, before it becomes too late." Edith admonishes.

“What!? Why?” I gasp in a hushed tone.

“I can't tell you now, but please please. Try to leave as soon as possible.” She leads me towards a room with a roaring fireplace and a few sofas, chairs and tables. “Oh and don't eat or drink anything they offer you.” she whispers to me.

“Uh...okay. Thank you Edith...”

_Why on earth would she tell me about that. A warning maybe?_

“Good evening Ophelia, how are you feeling?” Thomas greets from beside the couch. He's dressed in the same clothes as before except his black coat is gone.

_He wasn't there before._

“Tired really.” I answer honestly. “I don't think I'll sleep well tonight since it's really cold in my room.”

_And many other reasons._

“We can have a fire going up there for you. There's a fireplace in nearly every room here. Come, come sit by the fire and warm up.” Thomas beckons me to sit near him.

_Curse you for being so hot Sharpe. Fuck he smells so good. NO! Stop it Ophelia, now is not the time for that!_

I sit on the side of the couch nearest to the fire place, basking in the warm flames. Thomas sits next to me, almost a little too close for comfort. I glance towards him and notice the amount of room there is on the couch.

_Why must he be so close? What have I done?_

“I believe Lucille is assisting Edith with our refreshments. You must be hungry my dear.” Thomas says as I feel him lean in closer to me where I could feel his breath on my neck. He takes a short breath.

_Did he just sniff me? Oh hell no._

“I uh...I'm not feeling very well right now actually...” I reply as I turn to face him and lean against the arm rest.

“Is that so?” Thomas questions with all too real concern which makes him seem theatrical at this point. “That's unfortunate, perhaps a spot of tea might help.” He seems to take the hint and sits back, giving me some space. That damn Alpha scent is stronger than ever here, this isn't good. At all.

I try to take shallow breaths and take in my surroundings. The room has a dark green glow on the walls with splashes of small decorative pieces. Big open windows would allow light in, if it were daylight. An old grand piano sits in the far corner next to a painting of a woman. Curious, I stand and walk over to the picture to get a better look. She too is dressed in all black, except for her silver hair. Her face holds a look of content, but something more...complex.

“That's mother.” Thomas whispers in my ear causing me to jump. I didn't hear him approach me.

“She looks...” I start but can't find the right words.

“Horrible?” Thomas offers.

“Sure, lets go with that...”

“Ah, Lucille. So good of you to join us.” Thomas smiles as he walks back towards the sofa.

_What the honest fuck is with them? They appear out of no where. Maybe it's an Alpha thing?_

Lucille is sitting in one of the two chairs across the low table.

I cautiously go to sit next to Thomas on the sofa as I watch Lucille set the tea out.

_Remember what Edith said._

My pulse picks up slightly, I'm still wondering why Edith would say that. But I think it's best for now to follow her advice. I notice that the tea has already been poured and she hands me a cup.

“Here you go dear, this will warm you up a bit.”

“Thank you...” I carefully take the plate and cup and put it in my lap. A sudden wave of unease passes over me.

“Are we making you nervous dear?” Lucille asks.

“N-no...”

_Dammit Ophelia, you sound like a wreck. Get it together!_

“It's alright little one. Relax a little. I you don't mind me asking, can you tell us a bit about yourself?” Thomas presses for information.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

_Honestly all I can do right now is humor them to pass the time._

“Where did you grow up?” Lucille asks the sips her tea.

“My family and I traveled across the Atlantic to live closer to London when I was younger. Then we moved farther north away from the city...things got difficult when I...presented.”

_Well that got awkward really fast._

“Ah yes, that can be very difficult for some families. Especially when their young present as Omegas. No offense dear.”

“None taken, and I agree. It's absolutely appalling for some individuals to require an Alpha for most of their life, just because their biology calls for it. It's stupid really...no offense.” I add quickly remembering that they are both Alphas.

“None taken.” Lucille chuckles.

“You must have thought about this Ophelia.” Thomas remarks. “I assume that's the reason as to why you aren't bonded yet.”

“Yes. My parents were distraught when I told them that I wanted to wait. I don't want to accept any Alpha to bond with, and if I do meet someone...I want to get to know them first before that. That's how it should be. But instead most Omegas are forced to marry and bond before they're twenty which is really unfortunate. I despise the current bonding conditions...”

“It's quite alright. I can see your point.” Thomas says as he sips his tea too. “Have some tea little one it's a good brew.”

“I...I'm not really feeling well. I do appreciate all that you've done for me thus far, I really do.” I sigh and place the platter on the table. I could have sworn I saw Thomas's face flash with anger, for a split second.

“I hope you feel better little one, otherwise you'll be unwell for your trip tomorrow.” Lucille chimes.

“Oh that reminds me, I have to arrange a carriage tomorrow morning. Pardon for one moment.” Thomas say as he briskly stands and heads to the smaller doorway.

“So...what about you and Thomas? Did you grow up here?” I ask Lucille.

“Yes, we had a hard childhood. Our parents passed when we were both very young and I've been taking care of him. We're lucky in a way that neither of us presented as an Omega or things would have been very different.” Lucille answers nonchalantly.

Even though there's a roaring fire next to me, I feel goosebumps and a shiver travels up my spine. My gut feeling is telling me something's really not right here.

“That's sad...at least you have each other...how come neither of you have bonded either?”

_Shouldn't have asked that._

“Well, like you we have not found comparable partners. Yet that is. It doesn’t help that we live here alone.”

“What about Edith?”

“You can probably tell that she's neither an Alpha or Omega. She's a Beta, and Thomas nor myself are attracted to her. It could be some sort of chemical imbalance going on but it has worked in our favor. She had no family, so we took her in and now she lives here and works for us.”

“I'm happy for her, she seems very nice.”

_Oh my god, can this get anymore awkward?_

“Yes, although...it does get lonely up here.” She locks eyes with me.

_Creepy._

“I'm sure it does.” I respond feeling more anxiety shoot through my veins.

“That's why...”

I feel a sudden sting in my neck and a strong arm wraps around my head, holding me in place. There's no time to react, all I can do is struggle.

“...we've decided for you to stay with us.” Lucille finishes as she quickly steps around the table and hold my arms down.

“NO! STOP! What are you doing?” I scream in panic. I try struggling, but its useless.

“Shhh...” I recognize Thomas's voice in my ear. “Don't hurt yourself little one.”

“I don't understand...why are you doing this?” My voice feels weaker than before and my body starts to slacken against the sofa.

Thomas releases his hold on me and I turn my head to see him grasping a now empty syringe. I reach up to my neck where I feel a tiny puncture wound. All at once my eyes widen even further, my head starts to spin, my vision goes fuzzy and my abdomen starts to hurt with a familiar ache.

_No it's not possible! It's not time!_

“Good girl, easy...” Lucille coos as she grasps my head between her hands. She guides me to lay down on the sofa as Thomas walks around to crouch beside her. All I could do was stare blankly at them as I quite literally felt my body shut down until my eyes slipped shut.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille...that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify - 
> 
> Ophelia Swanson – Omega 
> 
> Edith Cushing – Beta 
> 
> Sir Thomas Sharpe – Alpha 
> 
> Lady Lucille Sharpe – Alpha

__  
“The horror – the horror was for love. The things we do for love like this are ugly, mad, full of sweat and regret. This love burns you, maims you, twists you inside out. It is a monstrous love, and it makes monsters of us all.”  
~ Lucille Sharpe   


~*~

  
So hot...too hot.

My eyes snap open when the memory of Thomas and Lucille drugging me returns to mind. I notice that I'm back in the guest room tucked under the bed covers. One of them must have carried me up here...and changed me?

_What on earth am I wearing?_

A very sheer night gown. Although it covers my whole body and is very comfy it's completely see through!

“Oh god...no...” I whimper and pull my knees to my chest. I bury my face in my knees and shiver as I start crying.

Everything feels tight and sensitive, I feel flush and achy. All sure signs of an impending heat.

“It's not possible...” I sob to myself as my nose starts to run.

_I need to leave. But it might be too late now. I should have listened to Edith. Idiot._

I try to get up from the bed, only to hear footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. My eyes widen when I go to get up from the bed and see a big red spot on the bed sheet I was on and all over the gown.

_No! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!_

Hearing the footsteps coming closer I pull the covers back over me and lay down. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing as I hear the door open.

“Hm, I thought she would be awake by now.” Edith says as I hear her approach the bedside.

“She will be, just put the tray here.” I hear Lucille order. Her voice sounds colder than it was before.

“Yes Miss, is there anything else?”

“Could you bring up a fresh set of sheets?”

“Of course Miss.” Edith says as she walks away and closes the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence as I lay there, knowing Lucille was watching me. I feel the mattress sink as she sits at my side.

“I know you're awake little one. Come now we need to clean the bed sheets.”

I open my eyes slowly.

“What did you do to me?” I question as I slowly sit up, keeping the blankets close.

“My brother injected you with a serum that I've perfected, for little Omegas like yourself.” She smiles as if nothing is remotely wrong with the situation. “Get up now, go wash up and then we'll put you back in bed.”

“What? No! I have to go, what time is it?” I ask as I push my self to the far side of the bed.

“It's almost morning, however your body needs more rest. Go wash up in there.” She points to a door that I didn't notice earlier.

Her pheromones seem stronger than they were before, then again I've never been around an Alpha in an induced heat. I slowly and shakily move out from under the covers and walk over to the door. I feel my face turn red as the blood causes my nightgown to stick to my legs very evidently. Horrifyingly enough I can practically feel Lucille's eyes watch my every move. Finally reaching the door I quickly open it and walk inside, closing the door behind me.

_It's just a bathroom._

I notice some dark cloths next to a sink. Not really wanting to get on Lucille's bad side I soak a cloth and wipe away the blood on my inner thighs. As I got most of the blood off I start feeling noxious.

_Oh no..._

I feel my stomach jump and I rush to the toilet to puke up what little there is in my stomach. As my body convulses, my eyes start watering and my nose starts running.

_Fuck...why are they doing this?_

I crouch down, and eventually sit next to the toilet as my chest heaves. Once I feel I have a little bit of strength I weakly reach up and flush the stomach contents down. I sit back and pick at the soiled gown, wanting to change into something more...clean. As if on queue, Lucille opens the door holding a lacy pink gown. Which is possibly the most colourful thing I've seen since I've been here.  
  


“How are you feeling child?” She says as she tilts her head in mock concern.

“How do you think?” I choke out as I feel my stomach churn.

“No need to get brash with me little one.” She replies with no remorse what so ever.

She approaches me her eyes gazing at me intently. I feel like she was willing me to rip apart then and there. I meekly shy away from her and scoot back until my back is pressed against the wall. Even her pheromones smell good, and they didn't before.

“Please...” I sob and curl into a ball against the wall. “I have to go, I have to see my family...”

“You can't leave now, it wouldn't be safe for you in this state. You'd be flooded by every Alpha within a ten mile radius. That is if you got far enough for here.” All the while she talks she gets closer to me and eventually crouches down to my eye level.

“But the train...” I trail off as she raises a hand to my face.

“Do not worry about that now. We'll fix a trip later.”

“What? Why? I don't underst-” I ramble off only to stop when her hand cups my cheek.

“Shhh...listen to me Ophelia.”

_I really don't want to. But I can't resist._

“We're going to finish cleaning you up, get you into a nice clean gown, and then you're going to go back to bed. You're not quite ready for what we have planned for you.” Her voice is more alluring than it was before. All I can do is nod in response.

It's a bit of a blur as she helps me to my feet. A cold cloth rubs my face removing the aftermath of my upset stomach. When I feel the skirt of the gown being lifted my mind snaps back into place.

“N-no wait!” I plea and grab Lucille's wrist. The look she gives me makes me immediately regret that. “I'm quite capable of dressing myself.”

“You can barely stand on your own right now little one, I highly doubt you're capable of balancing yourself on your own right now.” She smirks.

_And whose fault is that?_

Suddenly she picks me up and sits me next to the basin like mother would with their child. She then pulls the skirt of the gown up again and I apprehensively lift my arms to let her pull the soiled gown off. I hate myself for being in such a vulnerable state now. Why was I born an Omega? I cross my arms over my chest as I tense my shoulders and pinch my eyes shut. I feel her fingers tap my bare thigh.

“What?” I question and dare to look her in the eyes.

“You're not quite cleaned, I'll finish myself. Open your knees for me.” Lucille orders softly.

“I-I can't, I don't want...” My voice fades as I feel my throat constrict and another flood of tears coming.

I mentally slap myself and part my knees, allowing her to touch my most intimate areas. There were still a few streaks of blood and my natural arousal.

“Good girl...you'll learn very quickly to do as you're told. Then good things will come to you.” Lucille purrs as she almost tenderly cleans me. I sit there, mortified of the whole situation until I feel the cloth pressing where it doesn't need to.

“Ah-ha!” I unconsciously moan and reach out to grip on to Lucille's shoulder to steady myself.

“Oh, apologies little one you must be very sensitive there.”

_You sick sadistic bitch!_

“All done! Arms up now.”

I apprehensively lift my arms away from my body only to have a warm cloth scrub at my underarms. I blush ferociously and squirm on the counter top. Soon after I feel the clean gown being lifted over my head and onto my arm. I pull it down to cover myself as Lucille pulls me to my feet. I notice that the short sleeves are really puffy and covered in white polka dots and the length is a little long on me. I feel like a toddler at this point. She turns me around and does up the buttons on the back.

“Lets get you back into bed now.” Lucille says as she suddenly pick me up, cradling me to her. I knew Alphas were strong but I'd never expect this. I unconsciously nuzzle into her, wanting, craving any physical contact. She sets me down next to the bed and peels back the top duvet. I notice a pair of while frilly bloomers...  
  


_Wait...those are my bloomers. They went through my stuff?_

“Edith and I found these in your luggage, and assuming since you're an Omega they serve another purpose yes?” Lucille says as she picks them up, feeling the material.

_Oh...that pair...right._

“Um...yes, I had them for emergencies...” I start shivering again knowing what she was getting at without even saying it.

The market had come up with many inventions to deal with Omegas bodily functions. These bloomers were one of them, designed to absorb excess fluids. I hate them, they feel like I wear a nappy everywhere, and the longer they're worn the worse they feel. However I obviously have very little choice at the moment.

“It would be in your best interest to put them on dear.” She says as she hands them to me.

I bow my head submissively and try to keep my balance and slip them over my legs. Lucille observes my struggle and hold onto my shoulder. I pull them up so the material is snug, and will prevent leakage in the future. Being an Omega in heat soon that is guaranteed to happen. Lucille gestures for me to get back into bed which I do so.  
  


“I had Edith bring you some water and bread, I imagine your stomach isn't all that well right now but you must stay hydrated at least.” She says as she hands me a crystal goblet. Briefly remembering Edith's advice, I mentally shrug and down the water.

“Good girl...and one more of these.” Out of the corner of my eye I see her holding another syringe, similar to the one before.

Due to my now slowed reflexes I barely have time to react before she jabs it into my arm, injecting the amber looking substance. She quickly takes the empty glass from the hand and places both it and the needle on the metal tray on the night table.

“Ah-ah! Wh-why...” I whimper as my body slouches against the pillows.

Lucille shifts me down the mattress and pulls the covers over me.

“Shh...you're being such a good girl Ophelia, I knew you were perfect...Thomas was right.” She gleams as she leans closer to me. “If I had the opportunity right now I'd take you, like the needy little harlot that you are. I bet you want it too, your body can't resist. However...I promised you to my brother, oh shall that be interesting...” She closes her eyes as if imagining what is to unfold.

_NO! No! This isn't happening!_

My mind starts going into panic mode, but my body slows down. Eventually the room fades and the last thing I remember is Lucille's soft, dominant lips against mine.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

“Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever. ”  
― Aleksandar Hemon, The Lazarus Project

~*~

I don't remember getting out of bed, nor how the walls of the manor suddenly when from black to white. Walking along the hallway I admire the paintings and small details of the wallpaper. Among all the rooms on the second floor, I find what looks to be some kind of workshop. Before I can explore further I notice something, odd. The floor is covered with water.

_When did this happen?_  
  
I notice that the water is rising, and covering the whole floor down to the hallway.

_I'm on the second floor! How is this possible?!_

I run out to the balcony viewing the main hall only to see that it's completely submerged in water. My heart skips a beat as I rush to find the stairs to the third level. The skirt of my gown is soaked and feels like it's trying to drag me down. Finding the stairs and nearly tripping up them, I take a little bit of time to figure out where this water is coming from. Walking closer to the banister I catch a movement from the corner of my eye.

“Lucille? Whats happening?” I question.

_Surely I've gone mad._

She wordlessly walks closer to me, keeping eye contact the whole time.

“Relax Ophelia...it won't be long now.” She purrs as her hand grasps the neck line of my gown.

Without warning she pushed me over the banister. I let out a scream and grasp at the empty air until I hit the water, which isn't too cold or too hot.  
  


_Odd._

I accidentally swallow and inhale water in an instinctive attempt to call out for help. It feels like my nightgown got a lot heavier. Coughing and sputtering I kick my feet and wiggle my arms in a weak attempt to keep my head above water.  
  


_If I keep coughing like this I might throw up again._

“NO!” I scream between coughs as I feel something grasp onto my ankle and pull me under the surface. I hold my breath as much as my lungs allow me, and try to pull off what ever is holding me down. Squinting my eyes I can make out a person below me, pulling me down.

_Thomas?_

I flail as I feel my lungs twitch in protest.

_I need air! I'm going to die!_

He pulls me deeper then reaches up to grasp my neck, yanking me closer to him. Before I can struggle further I feel his lips against mine, sucking the air out of my lungs. Everything around me immediately gets hot, too hot.

_No, no, no, no..._

~*~

My eyes bolt open and I feel my body drenched in a fine line of sweat. Everything feels hypersensitive, and I can barely move.  
  
_I'm in heat...they must know._

My eyes start leaking as my chest heaves.

_I need to calm down._

If my pulse is fast, that means hormones are rapidly being produced. This is very bad. Out of no where a hand rests on my forehead. I turn to see Thomas dressed in a white loose fitted shirt and black trousers.

_I really want to...NO absolutely not! Stop thinking like that!_

“You're so beautiful Ophelia, and Lucille dressed you very nicely for this occasion.” He picks at a mesh ribbon that I notice is tied around my upper torso, then glides down to feel the ruffles on my bloomers.  
  


_Lucille changed me? Did she know I was having a nightmare? She probably enjoyed watching me..._

“Thomas, please. You can stop this. Just leave me alone, I promise I won't tell anyone.” I try to add some firmness into my voice.

“I'm afraid that there's no going back now little one, you'd be left in a torturous level of arousal for what, five days? In a house with two Alphas at that. Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He clicks his tongue in a mocking manor like he's scolding a child. “Darling, I thought you were more clever than that.”

He pulls at the end of the bow on the make shift bandeau. My chest and neck constrict as I grasp on to his wrist. His other hand tightly traces up my stomach.  
  


"Hush now, just let your heat take over. It's only natural." Thomas coos as he lays over top of me.

I whimper in response, not wanting this to happen, at all.

"Thomas you can't do this, I don't want to I'm not ready!"

I struggle under him, terrified at the thought of loosing myself to this demonic Alpha. The stories I heard of Omegas dying in childbirth add to the horror of the moment. It's messed up at how Alphas get all the control, just because they are stronger than Omegas.

"You are ready darling, and I will make sure you're comfortable here for the rest of your life. You'll have no need to leave the manor, it will just be us."

"N-never leave?! You can't be serious Thomas! I need to get out of here!" I struggle wildly under him as he effortlessly holds me under his weight.

"Are you forgetting about Edith and I dear brother? We still exist you know." Lucille comments from the door way.

"Of course not, perhaps you can assist in calming our guest down, she's getting a bit hysterical." Thomas replies as he takes my wrists in his hands.

The feeling of his skin against mine sends small waves of pleasure to my belly. The overwhelming of not one, but now two alphas being near causes me to whimper and clench my legs.

"Please, you need to leave me. Now!" I cry out, my throat starting to feel hoarse. It's no use of course, these alphas are in control now.

"You cry so beautifully little one, I intend to make more noises come from that pretty little mouth." Thomas growls.

I twist under him knowing full well that it's useless now. I feel another person on the bed and turn to lock eyes with Lucille. Her eyes are fixated on me just like Thomas's. Without warning, Thomas pulls me up into a sitting position as I feel Lucille crawl behind me.

"There, there. All is well, I know your heat must be unbearable right now but don't fret, we will help." Lucille coos as she pulls me back so my head is laying in her lap.

Thomas crawls back on top of me and settles over top of my hips his eyes watching my reactions like a cat playing with their food.   
  
  
  
I move my hands to push him off only to have them grabbed by Lucille and held near my head. It's hard to breathe right now, and my head is getting lighter by the second.

"Shh...I need you to breathe little one. Your pulse needs to slow or we'll be forced to get something to help." Thomas instructs me as he leans closer and sucks on the pulse point in my neck.

I try to follow his instructions, but my heat has fully taken over. All my senses feel hypersensitive, the cramping is unbelievable.

"Thomas she needs more, give her what she needs. Or I will." Lucile growls possessively. She strokes my forehead like a mother would with their child.

"You would never, not without my permission." Thomas growls back as he sits up and starts unbuttoning his waist coat and button up shirt.

"Are you suggesting something dear brother?" Lucille purrs as she leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Perhaps, dear sister. We do have this lovely Omega in our possession and due to the blessing that is natural biology, she won't be able to refuse. Anything to add little one?" Thomas coos as he tosses his waist coat and shirt aside.

"Nnhg...f-fuck you!" I weakly scream and buck against him, trying to throw him off.

He smirks and crawls back over me and presses his lips against mine sucking and nipping the tender flesh. His tongue pokes through my lips with little to no resistance. Despite my hatred of becoming submissive to these Alphas, the smells they give off are heavenly. Thomas smells like a mixture of leather bound books, freshly fallen snow, cinnamon and a hint of vanilla. Lucille carries a mixed scent of raspberries, mint, and juniper. Both combinations seemingly pleasant yet frightening in their own way. Lucile's hand wanders down to my chest and tenderly kneads my breast through the mesh material. Unwillingly I moan and arch my back into her touch.

"What a precious Omega, you will be a nice asset to our little family. Honestly there hasn't been much going on here for a while. Thomas and I are always getting into fights and arguments, both of us being Alphas and all. Now that you're here, perhaps you'll bring peace to the house. Maybe a few pups even..." Lucille says as she pulls the bow on my chest loose.

Again the thought of pregnancy in my mind ignites the struggling, that I wish would have some effect on the Alpha's. Thomas sits up again and starts undoing the buckle of his trousers all while his eyes are locked with mine.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"N-NO!! STOP THIS!! PLEASE!! I DON'T WANT THIS!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Screaming will do you no good here little Omega. We're miles away from anyone else. It's just us here." Lucille purrs as she cups my head in her hands. I feel an unwanted wetness gushing out from between my legs.

_I hate my body so much...why was I born an Omega...?_

"You might be telling us that you don't want this, but your body is telling a different story...you're absolutely dripping for an Alpha's thick knot." Thomas growls as he reaches and pulls my bloomers down my legs.

Indeed this is what my body wanted. To be taken care of by an Alpha. To be properly fucked, filled with their knot and impregnated. It's what an Omega was born to do.

_But surely things could be altered? Not all Omegas have to get pregnant right?_

"Please..." My voice sounds weaker and softer than it did before. "There must be an alternative...surely you can have Edith instead or something...anything! Anything, but this..." I whimper and unconsciously nuzzle Lucille's leg.

“You can resist all you desire to little one, but...” Lucille starts palming my breast again. “When my dear brother wants something, there's very little that can be done to stop him, and who am I to do so?” She seems fixated on my chest for some reason. “These are much nicer than mine...”

“Yours are fine dear sister, little Ophelia's body is meant to carry children. Yours is not.” Thomas says as he tosses my soaked bloomers to the floor.

“I suppose you're correct.”

“W-wait...why would you...? Oh...OH!” I gasp as Thomas bites my hip rather roughly. “Oh my god! You're both insane!”

_The only reason as to why he would know about her body in that way is that they...dear god. They're siblings for Christ sake! Maybe I'm wrong...maybe I'm over thinking this..._

I lose my thoughts as I feel Thomas's skilled fingers glide up and down my inner thighs with feather like touches. Higher, higher...

“Ahh-ah!! My god!” I unconsciously arch my back and buck against his hand.

I shudder as his skilled fingers find my clit and rub it in small circles. I gasp and try to pull away, but Lucille and Thomas hold me like stone.

_Damn, feels so good...I can't resist for much longer..._

“Have you ever touched yourself like this darling?” Thomas asks as he drops his fingers a tab lower, and push them inside me.

“Yes...” I whimper quietly feeling completely red-faced. “But only when I had to-ah! Ow!” I cry out when his fingers stretch my inner muscles. I should be used to the wet sounds my body makes in this state but to this day it still mildly disgusts me.

“You're much tighter than I expected Ophelia. No matter, you'll open up for us one way or another.” Thomas says as he crawls backwards so his face is...

“W-wait ngh...ahh!!” I moan as I feel him breathing on my sex. His eyes gazing up between my forcefully opened thighs. He blows a bit of cold air over my wetness causing me to gasp and mewl.

“P-please...this doesn't have to happen this way...” I whimper and try to push against Lucille's hold.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk...if you keep resisting little one it will only make things harder for you. There are numerous ways for Alpha's to influence Omega's, and I'm afraid you are plainly outnumbered.” Lucille informs me as she observes Thomas between my legs.

Thomas lowers his face, running his tongue teasingly up my slit.

_Oh my god! Fucking hell!_

“Doesn't it feel good little one?” Lucille asks as she watches intently.

I turn my head away in response clenching my eyes shut tightly. I feel Thomas's tongue push inside me, swirling in very pleasurable movements as the tip of his nose brushes against my clit. His lips encase my clit, kissing, licking and sucking the hot tender flesh. I arch my back and grasp onto Lucille's wrists. 

“Ah...ohh my god...fuck.” I gasp and moan.

“Good girl...” Lucille coos as I feel her sweep some loose hairs off my sweaty forehead. “How does it feel to have my brother play with your needy quim that way Ophelia? It's taking a lot of my willpower to not push him off you, and take you myself...however a promise is a promise.” She smiles with wide eyes. “But...that does mean I can't indulge myself...” She leans forward and latches her lips onto mine.

_Well then..._

A fire starts building in my belly and my muscles tighten.

_I'm really going to hate myself later..._

Lucille breaks the kiss as I gasp for air. White stars flash before my eyes and I bite my lip hard to silence any noises. I can hear Thomas's mouth lapping up my bodily juices.

“You're so sweet little one...I cannot wait to savour you more.” He growls as he crawls up my body.

I glance up at Lucille who seems fully invested in what she's watching in front of her, then back to Thomas. My body is still shaking from the after shocks of my climax.

_I want this to be over...but I also don't._

I feel Thomas's manhood against my slit, pressing in to me. I unconsciously clench around him instantly, trying to prevent him from going further. More tears flood my eyes and down the sides of my face.

“Please...”

Thomas ignores my plea and pushes his hips forwards slowly, almost as if he's trying to be gentle with me.

_Fucking hell. Feels so damn good._

His mouth wanders to my neck and nips at my scent gland.

“Mmm...so good Ophelia.” Thomas growls as he wraps his arms around me and starts thrusting his hips.

_How can Lucille watch us? How can Thomas allow Lucille to watch us? Sick...monsters..._

I feel Lucille withdraw her hold on my wrists, which automatically wrap around Thomas's chest. Uncontrollable mewling, sighing and moaning leave my throat as I nuzzle Thomas's neck. Despite the tears, I can't help but obey my biology and bodily functions and want more. I feel his knot swelling inside me which causes me to dig my nails into his back. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he keeps his pace strong. His mouths wanders to my chest where he latches on to my nipple and starts biting and sucking it.

_He's really close...and so am I._

Lucille leans closer again to press her mouth to the other side of my neck.

“Did you know Ophelia, that two Alpha's can bond to a single Omega? Thomas and I discovered this a few years ago...and now you're going to experience it too.”

_Wait...how is that possible? I can't think anymore..._

Thomas and Lucille scrape their teeth against my neck scent glands.  
  
_Oh...OH!_

They bite my neck as Thomas's releases himself inside me and I reach bliss once more. The pain mixed with the pleasure makes a wonderful sensation. I dig my nails into Thomas’s back harder until I can't hold on anymore and my body slackens against him. We're both heavily panting and our bellies touch with each breath.

“Beautiful...absolutely gorgeous Ophelia.” Thomas purrs and kisses my lips sensually. He presses soft kisses all over my face and chest, occasionally nipping gently.

I turn my head to the side and feel Lucille stroking my hair as I drift into unconsciousness.

~*~

It's still dark...Lucille is gone thank god. She must have stoked the fire place as it's the only source of light. I lift my face up, finding that I've rolled over onto my front, not the most comfortable positions to be in.

_Is Thomas still here?_

I try sitting up only to feel a sharp tug in my sex.

_Oh fuck, yes he's still here._

I whimper at the sharp pain of his swollen knot, preventing me from moving away. His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer as he chuckles in amusement.

“Careful little one, we're not quite finished yet.”

_You mean you're not finished. I just want to cuddle..._

“I thought we finished already...”

He laughs again.

“Go back to sleep Ophelia.”

And I do, listening to the sound of him breathing and his heartbeat.

Eventually.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Seeeex. HURRAY FOR THREESOMES!!!

~*~

The first thing I hear is running water.

_Oh no, not again._

“Come on darling, time to wash up.” Thomas says as he picks me up, cradling me.

I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest. His scent comforts me, a new change due to the bond...but it feels like something is missing...

“I made sure the water is nice and warm for us.” Thomas says as he steps into the tub and lowers both of us into the water.

He settles me between his legs so my back is against his chest. I lean against him, basking in the water's warmth and watching the steam dance into the air. I feel his hands in my hair as he takes out the numerous hair pins letting down my long umber hair. He starts massaging my scalp and I feel his mouth on my neck suckling gently.

“Ah, and how are you both this morning?” Lucille asks from the doorway. Her navy blue silk dress is accented with red vines and white flowers and her hair is in an intricate up do.

  
  


She's holding a brown velvet dress which she places over the back of a chair.

“A little sleepy I think.” Thomas answers as he brings me closer to his chest.

“Yes, that will be the case for a while. I was hoping we could have a girls day while the boys work outside, what do you think Ophelia?” Lucille asks as she walks closer to the tub.

I nod stiffly.

“Not very vocal today are we?” She asks as she sits on a nearby chair. “No matter, we'll remedy that.”

“Scoot forward and lean back darling.” Thomas order me softly.

Numbly I obey and lean back into the water. He holds my head with one hand while running his fingers through my hair. I sigh and closing my eyes, imagining I'm somewhere else.

“You like this little one?” Thomas asks.

“Mhm...” I nod and curl towards him.

He obliges and curls around me so we're both almost laying down in the tub on our sides. I rest my head on his chest and a hand on his chest. He continues to rub my scalp with one hand while the other snakes around my waist, holding me. I almost fall back to sleep only to have Thomas pick me up out of the water. I start shivering and hold onto him tightly.

“Bring her here brother.” Lucille holds her arms out, holding a fluffy towel which she wraps around me.

They're both so strong...how can I compete with that?

“I don't feel well...” I whimper against Lucille's shoulder.

“Unfortunately that will be the case for a few days. Your body is adjusting to the new circumstances. But don't you worry, I think a nice walk outside will help yes?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.” She smiles sweetly then kisses my forehead.

“I have to go meet the workers now, but rest assured when I get back we can relax by the fire together, maybe Lucy will play us a song.” He says as he pecks her on the cheek.

“Of course.”

Thomas kisses me quickly then dashes out the door in just the towel, leaving me with Lucille. Alone.

“I know you probably don't want to wear a corset today so I picked you a gown to wear over your chemise with a matching coat that will keep you nice and warm outside.” Lucille says as she dries me off.

I feel so useless right now...

She holds a chemise and my pair of bloomers out for me which I slip on and out of the towel.

“Um...Lucille?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Would it...be possible for me to see my family soon?”

“Hum...I'll think about it. We'll have to talk about it with Thomas, and it will depend on how you behave today. We'll see.” She finishes with a smile and holds the dress out for me.  
  
  
  
She lifts it over my head and buttons up the back swiftly.

_It feels so warm..._

“Don't go back to sleep yet Ophelia. We're going for a short walk outside, then you can sleep. Now turn around and sit.”

“Okay.”

I sit facing the mirror as she starts brushing my hair.

~*~

After Lucille did my hair in a simple low bun, we went for a walk outside around the house. The air outside feels crisp, winter is definitely on it's way.

_I hope I get to see my family before the snow makes it harder to leave..._

“How long have you lived here with Thomas?”

_Why do I care?_

“We were born here, and raised for most of our childhood. Things got um...complicated shall we say, and Thomas and I were sent away to boarding schools.”

“Oh, that's sad. We're you able to see each other?”

“No. The schools were too far away, and we were too young to travel alone.”

“Hm.” I hum and look around at the landscape. I notice that the forest starts a fair distance away from the house and surrounding machines.

If I escape...I can hide there.

“Its starting to snow, lets get you inside. How do you feel now?”

“Tired...”

She laughs. “That's to be expected little one, come along.”

~*~

“There's a fire going in the piano room lets go get warm.”

She takes my over coat and drapes it over the banister along with hers. She then leads me towards the room before. I flinch at the memory of being restrained and forcibly drugged.

“Here make yourself comfy, Thomas should return soon.”

I curl up on the side of the couch closest to the fire.

_Oh no..._

I feel an unwanted gush between my thighs.

_Fuck, why now? I just want to sleep..._

“What a naughty little thing, I could smell you from the other side of the room.”

“I-I can't help it...” I whimper. “I need-”

“Shh I know, I know roll up your dress for me.”

I more than eagerly pull my dress up so that my already soaked bloomers are exposed.

“I hate being an Omega.” I sob.

“Poor thing, you must be in agony. Don't fret, I can help. You smell delicious.”

She touches the wet spot of my bloomers.

“Ahh! Hah...” I moan and sob at her touch not being enough release. “Please, I need- I need you. Lucille.”

“As you wish.” She smirks and pulls up her dress.

I've never seen a nude Alpha female before, only the images in books. She pulls off her long bloomers and I gasp. Similar to Thomas, except I can see her own wetness dripping from behind her member.

“Taking it all in little one?” She asks as she moves to straddle me.

“Sh-shut up!” I whimper and grab on to her shoulders.

“I've been wanting to do this since I saw you at the train station.” She purrs and nuzzles my neck. “But I did promise Thomas that he could take you first. That was so sexy. Seeing him inside you, watching him play and suck your clit and tits. Fuck.” She nips my neck a little more than gently.

“Ah-hah!”

“Easy now, I'm going to knot you so good.” She says as she rips my bloomers down my legs and lines herself up with me. She pushes her hips forward until we're pressed together. I shudder and hold on to her tightly, my legs opening more o accept her. “Good girl, you feel so nice. I'm glad we choose you.”

“I hate it...I hate this, and I hate you.” I whimper as she starts to thrust her hips.

“I know.”

As her thrusts quicken my muscles start to spasm and clench down on her. Her eyes lock with mine as I feel the pleasure rapidly mounting as she throbs inside me. The sounds our bodies make together, makes me want to puke like the other time. As I feel her tense up inside me, my body goes ridged with pleasure. Stifling a moan, I bite my lip so hard that I draw blood. Lucille notices and leans down to kiss and suck my lips. I feel her knot growing, sealing us together.

“So good Ophelia. You're so good.” She purrs.

She pulls me up and around so that I'm straddling her on the sofa with my dress covering our lower halves.

“Oh, it seems that my girls have gotten busy while I was away.”

Both of our heads turn towards the doorway where the younger Sharpe is standing, watching intently. My hands grip Lucille's shoulders tightly like my life depended on it. She seems to not notice or care as she licks her lips, beckoning her brother to come closer. I feel more heat rising in my cheeks and down my neck. I bury my face in Lucille's neck unconsciously licking her scent gland.

“You both look beautiful.” Thomas purrs.

“Join us brother I think she needs more.”

“Of course.”  
I hear him walk behind me and lift up my dress.

“What are you- ohhh!” I moan as I feel his knot pressing against my bottom. He pushes forward until I'm trapped between the two of them. “So full...” I whimper and continue to nuzzle Lucille's neck.

_Feels so good. Fuck._

Thomas moves behind me pulling me along with him.

“Ahh! N-no stop...” I whine as Lucille's knot keeps me pressed against her.

“Sorry little one.” Thomas coos in my ear.

“Gently little brother, we don't want to damage her.” Lucille purrs as she tries to support me.

Thomas's hands wrap around me and grab my breasts through my dress.

“No corset? Naughty girl...”

“No! Th-thats not why-”

“Hush, a needy little Omega like you deserves to be properly fucked and bred. How doe sit feel to have two knots inside your greedy little body?”

“I h-hate it...but i-it feels good.”

Lucille pushes me back, only to pull my mouth onto hers.

“My beautiful girls.” Thomas grunts as I feel his knot swell inside me.

“Ahh! Hah..mmm...”

“What lovely sounds you make Ophelia.”

The room fills with moaning, grunting, skin slapping and wet bodily sounds. As Thomas moves Lucille's knot shifts so it's pressed against a very sensitive spot. When I feel them finish inside me, Thomas's hand travels down to my clit rubbing it. I arch my back in pleasure only to collapse on Lucille. She doesn't seem to mind as she cradles my head against her chest cooing in my ear. Thomas continues to rub my clit as I ride out the wave of pleasure.

“Such a good girl. Yes. Didn't that feel good?”

“Mhm.” My body shudders in rhythm until Thomas's hand withdraws from between my legs.

“Exquisite.”

They both lick and nibble the bite marks on my neck. One of Thomas's hands trails up my dress to the curve of my back. I shiver as his fingers lightly drag over a sensitive spot on my back.

“Oh, do you like that little one?”

He does it again.

“It tickles...” I whisper aloud.

They chuckle and start to pull away from me. The sound of their knots sliding out of me, ew.

_I feel dirty..._

“You may sleep now little one.”

~*~

Waking up I notice that I'm alone. The fire still burning steadily and a blanket's been wrapped around me. I look around and see no sign of Thomas, Lucille, or even Edith.

_This may be a stupid idea but now's my chance._

Then next thing I know is I'm pulling the front door open and running down into the trees. Luckily the snow hasn't gotten too bad. My feet feel cold and thistles jab into them as I run.

_Why didn't I put my boots back on? Idiot._

My thoughts distract me as I don't watch where I'm running. Sharp, burning pain shoots up my leg. My foot is pulled out from underneath me as I fall face first onto the forest floor.

“AHHH!! FUCKING HELL!! Ow, oww! Fuck, fuck fuck!!!” I look to see what happened.

A leg-hold trap has caught my ankle.  
  
  
  
I start to feel dizzy as I notice my ankle bleeding where the sharp teeth broke the skin.

“No, no, no!” I sob and try to pull the metal contraption off. “Ahh, ow, owwww!” I whimper as I feel the metal go deeper into my skin. “Please...no...” The trees start to double before my eyes and I decide to lay down on a nearby pile of dried leaves.  
  
_What a way to die._

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

  
I whimper when I feel something move my ankle.

“Hush you stupid girl.” I hear Lucille hiss. “This is what you get when you try to escape, although, it is a bit humorous. You getting caught in a trap meant for animals I mean.”

“Fuck you.”

“I tire of your insolence Ophelia. Did you really think you could leave? On foot at that.”

I see Thomas pulling the trap off my ankle which looks worse than before. The teeth of the trap had gotten pretty deep and there was puss leaking from the holes that were still bleeding.

“I had to try...” I whimper and attempt to stand up. “Ow...”

Sighing, Thomas picks me up while being careful to not move my leg too much.

“We'll see about getting Dr Warren to drop by and look at that.” Lucille says as she walks beside Thomas.

I notice a glint in her eye that's send a shiver up my spine.

She's planning something. I'm doomed.

~*~

“There, that should be okay until the Doctor arrives tomorrow. I doubt you'll try anything like that again.” Thomas remarks as he finishes wrapping my ankle.

That's what you think.

“Could the girls have a word alone dear brother?” Lucille quips.

“Of course Lucy, I'll be right back.” He says gathers the blood and puss soiled cloths.

As the door closes I feel like I've been sent to a death sentence. Lucille hold a glint of mischief, she holding something behind her back.

“I know you're still highly sensitive after our copulation, but I think you need to remember who you belong to and who is in charge of you.” She pulls out a weird looking piece of jewelry. Two strings of pearls are suspended by a piece of black lace. “You most likely don't know what this is, I wouldn't expect you to. This,” She holds the lace for me to see. “Goes around your hips, and these,” She turns the pearls in her hand. “Well, can you take a guess.”

Seriously? ...that's not anywhere close to what I was thinking she'd do. That it? Really?

“Come here,” she orders.

She holds the knickers out for me to slip my legs into, which I begrudgingly do. She pulls them up so the pearls are tightly pressed against my clit and against my butt.

“It feels weird.” I whimper and try to dislodge them by rubbing my thighs together.

“It will, but you'll get used to them. Stop that.” She swats my thigh. “I can smell you, I bet you're soaking wet again.”

“...can I have my bloomers back?”

“Maybe later.”

“...fine.” I sigh and cross my arms.

~*~

Walking, sitting, anything I did made the pearls rub in delicious ways, but it wasn't enough.

“You're allowed to touch yourself. But you must ask Thomas or myself if you can cum. I will know if you do without our permission so don't lie to us, or there will be consequences. Is that clear?” Lucille orders as she observes me from her chair.

“...yes.” I grunt and turn away from her.

“And don't be shy around Thomas, he knows what's going on.”

That’s fucking fantastic.

“Okay.”

“You best get started, I can tell you desire to cum already. Look at how wet you are!”

“Um...” I gasp and cross my legs which caused my clit to be pinched by the pearls.

“Lovely. I do so adore when you squirm and make those noises.” I really, really, don't want to touch myself in front of Lucille...but my body is making it harder and harder by the second. I subtly try to rub myself with my legs closed but it doesn't work. Whimpering in defeat, I part my legs, and rub myself. Getting so close to cumming I gasp and arch into my own touch. “Remember what I told you little one.”

“Lucille...please...”

“Please what?”

“Please may I cum?”

“Not yet.”

“What?!” I scream my fingers aching to just finish already.

“Edge yourself, keep touching but don't cum until I say so.”

I slow my pace a little, my stomach tensing in rhythm. It almost starts to hurt.

“Lucille please...” I whimper, on the brink of crying.

“No.” I sob and flop back on the bed in a head of misery. “Don't stop now, it was just getting good.” Lucille laughs. I frown as her and cross my arms.

“Go away.”

“I'm afraid I can't do that little one. Leaving a horny little Omega alone in your state just spells trouble. Tell you what, you can do whatever you need to do to cum. But you will owe me a favor later.”

“...what sort of favor?”

“That's for me to know, and you to find out.” She smiles in satisfaction.

“Fine, whatever.”

“Go on then.”

“...I um...I want...you to...”

“Yes? What do you want?”

“I want you, to use your mouth...”

“Ask me nicely Ophelia, you need to learn manners especially for your Alphas.”

I sit up with my arms crossed across my chest. Sighing I bite my tongue.

“Lucille, would you please pleasure me with your mouth?”

“Of course. Lie down.”

I obey solemnly.

One of the best times I've decided to listen to Lucille.

~*~

“Ophelia, darling wake up.”

“What?”

“Doctor Warren is here to check on you.” Thomas shakes my shoulder.

I sit up and rub my eyes. Doctor? Oh. Right...

“It's alright you don't have to get changed or anything, he's coming up now.”

“Now? But I'm not properly dressed!” I go to stand up. The bite of pain in my ankle reminds me of why this Doctor was coming.

“That's quite alright, I'm sure Doctor Warren will be fine with it.”

I huff and cross my arms as Thomas gently places a pillow under my injured ankle. The door opens revealing Lucille, shortly followed by a tall lovely looking gentleman. Judging by his scent, he too is an Alpha...damn.

“Hello Ophelia, my name is Doctor Christopher Warren. How are you feeling?”

_Hurt._

_Scared._

_Annoyed._

_Irritated._

_Angry._

_Miserable._

_...aroused._

“Fine.” I squeak and my brows furrow at his voice. He's from North America too.

“Lucille told me about your, ah...accident. A leg hold trap correct?”

I can't tell if he's being completely serious about this or if he's hiding his amusement.

“...yes.”

“Alright, lets have a look.” He places his bag down on the foot of the bed and proceeds to carefully take the dressing off my ankle. It looks better than before but there's still yellow puss around the scabbing. “Hmm, there seems to be a bit of infection here, but it's not too bad. As long as you keep cleaning it and change the dressing a couple times a day it should heal over. There will be scars unfortunately.”

“That's understandable. We'll just make sure she doesn't go running outside again.” Lucille smiles and sits on the empty side of the bed.

“Make sure you don't walk on it too much either alright?”

I nod.

Great, another reason to be stuck in here with them.

~*~


	6. Author's Note

Hey all, I love the fact that this story idea has had lots of attention so far. But, I'm thinking of re-writing it and replacing my OC Ophelia with Edith...because honestly LucillexThomasxEdith have become my recent obsession and I think it would be translated better form ym head into words way better. 

What do you all think? Should I keep this one going? Re-write this one? Or start a new Omegaverse? Ahhhhhh D:


	7. Chapter 7

~*~

"How did you sleep last night little one?" Lucille purrs against my neck.  
  
"F-fine. A little sore though." I squeak.  
   
"Yes, unfortunately there's very little we can do to help that."

At that moment Edith decides to walk in with a breakfast tray. Thank goodness.

"I made breakfast miss." Edith bows her head as she places it on the table near the fireplace.

"Thank you Edith." Lucille purrs again as her hands wrap around my waist. "Ophelia, say thank you."

"Th-thank you..."

Edith bows her head again her acknowledging my thanks, as terrified as it may sound.

"I think I know what can be done to help with the pain, here." Lucille moves my non-injured leg so my knees are spread. I don't want to listen to her, but I can't help to. "Edith come here, kneel here." Lucille pats the bed between my legs. Edith nods and carefully crawls onto the bed to kneel between my parted legs. Lucille starts to lift up my nightgown.

"No! N-no I don't think-"

"Despite what you think Ophelia you don't have control right now. Be a good girl." Lucille nips at one of my scent glands on my neck. I let out a soft whimper and bury one of my hands in her hair. "Edith, you know what to do."

Before I can open my mouth in another plea, Edith is breathing right on the sensitive flesh between my legs. Her fingers part my lower lips making me gasp and mewl. Slowly, she licks up my slit.

"Ohhh..." I moan and arch my back. Edith also moans against me, adding to the sensations. "Ahh fuck!"

"Does your legs hurt as much?" Lucille asks against my neck.

"N-no..."

"Good. Edith, keep going." Her mouth covers my opening completely and she sucks on it in a sort of rhythm. With her tongue running over my clit and dipping inside me I feel myself on the brink of pleasure. "Kiss her Edith." Her mouth lets go with a wet smack before she crawls up my body, licking my juices on her lips.

"E-Edith..." I whimper as her lips graze mine before being pressed together. Her lips are less dominating and more soft than both Thomas's and Lucille's. I can't help but to wrap my arms around her and pull her closer.

"What a pretty sight." Lucille sighs as I see her stroking herself through her gown.

"Allow me miss." Edith purrs and moves to lift up Lucille's gown. In my haze all I hear is wet slurping sounds, Lucille moans and my breathing. I turn my head to see Edith's head between Lucille's legs, bobbing up and down.

"Very good, so good." Lucille hums and strokes Edith's hair. Her eyes meet mine and darken with more lust if that were possible. She reaches one of her hands between my legs and gives a sharp pinch to my clit before rubbing it in quick circles.

"Ahh!!! Ohh fuck!" I moan and curl my toes.

"Good girls. Such good girls. I anticipate Thomas will be needing your services soon Edith."

"Yes miss." Edith sighs and gets up from the bed. She quickly straightens her dress and hair before departing.

"You are an absolute delight. I noticed how you held Edith, do you like her?" Lucille asks as she props her head  up on her elbow.

"She nice...and she doesn't smell like a gross Alpha."

Liar.

"Is that all?"

"...for now."

"You're such an adorable brat." Lucille laughs and shifts to my side. "You feel warm...perhaps a cool bath will help."  
   
"Later." I mumble and move to stand up. I slowly limp over to sit on the sofa then tuck into breakfast. I hear Lucille growling and purring…Alphas are weird.  
   
The only Alpha I've had to put up with until now was my dad, everyone else in the family was either a Beta or Omega. Such peaceful times. Mom did warn me about how aggressive, possessive and dominant Alphas could get. Especially towards their mates. I didn't believe her at first…unfortunately I do now. Pulling my feet underneath me I pull the throw blanket on the back of the sofa around me.  
   
"Your scent for Thomas and I will change very soon. It'll be come addicting almost, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. That's just how you Omegas are."  Lucille walks over and sits down beside me.  
   
"I know, and I despise it."

"I can see that." She smirks and pours some tea into both of the cups. "There will be some other nice changes as well. The nesting, how adorable you'll be trying to make everything comfortable. The need to always have one of us present will become overwhelming...and your appetite for sex might increase. How delightful that will be."  
   
"It could also decrease."  
   
"Somehow I doubt that. I also know some Omegas can get territorial over their space and their Alphas."

"...I'm not dominant in that sense, I hope that doesn't happen...though I'd love to chase you out of here now." Lucille laughs and twirls a few strands of my hair.

"Oh believe me I know. You're a feisty little Omega, that could change soon but I wouldn't be upset if you didn't change at all. I love the chases and the little fights. Perhaps we should go down to the music room and I can play for you today."

"Do I have a choice?"

"None what so ever."  
 


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting on the sofa near the piano I had basically demanded that Edith sit with me. Not even sure why I though that I felt instantly better when she pulled me to lay on her shoulder. Usually Betas didn't have a scent, but she did. Like cinnamon sugar, vanilla, new books...all those good things. However due to my biology and the bond with Lucille and Thomas I didn't have the urge to be very intimate with her...just to be near her.

"Ophelia, you feel warm. Are you alright." Edith asks.

"Perfectly." I hum and nuzzle her shoulder.

"You're so affectionate with Edith little one, is there something we should know of?" Lucille teases.

"It's not like that I-"

"I know, I know sweetheart. It's just a symptom of your body adjusting to the changes. Omegas have many different reactions to bonding, whether they be natural, automatic or abnormal. I suppose the need to be held is one of yours. I wonder what else will change? Alphas change as well, but not as much."

As Edith stroked my hair back and Lucille playing a tune on the piano I felt myself falling asleep.

~*~

Nothing odd happened the new week. Lucille or Thomas, or even both of them would sleep in bed with me. Not so much sexual activities happening. Weird. Once they let Edith sleep beside me as they were busy with other obligations. This seemed a little suspicious. Never have they let me out of their sight until now. Why now?

"Is something troubling you miss?" Edith asks from my side.

"No."

"You don't sound very sure of that."

"I guess I'm just...heedful. I mean...they've never let me out of their sight before. Why all of a sudden now?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons." Edith was quick to respond...too quick.

"You know something. Tell me."

"I-I can't miss."

"What? Why not?"

"Let me do your hair miss." She says in an attempt to change the subject as she crawls around to my back on the bed.

"Edith..."

"I'm sorry miss. I can't say."

Sighing I sit and almost pout as Edith brushes out my hair. What could be so important to keep it a secret from your mate? Especially when said mate might be needing them. It's how Omegas were, gradually over time the need to be near their mate became stronger, addicting. I don't feel that way now...but I dread the time when I will.

"I hate this. I hate everything about this. Why couldn't I have been born a Beta? Things would be so much easier!" I hiss and sniffle trying to not break down into a pile of emotions.

I need them...

I need my mates...

_I need them..._

Shaking my head I stand up from the bed, limping towards the door.

"Where are you going miss?"

"To see what they're doing."

"Y-you can't do that! Wait!" Edith called after me as I made my way into the hallway.

Running up the stairs I feel more and more compelled to find them. My body's damn biology is really making this worse. Freezing up I hear Lucille's voice, humming a familiar tune. It was the melody she'd play on the piano quite frequently. Quietly I walked up to the attic where her voice got more clear. I'd never been up here before. Like the rest of the house, everything was in a disarray. Moths fluttered around on the wallpaper as if they could sense the energy changing. Following Lucille's voice I eventually came to a door which I carefully pushed open to reveal something I'd probably never forget.

On the bed were Lucille and Thomas. I couldn't see Thomas at first as Lucille was draped over him and her oversized nightgown covered him. Letting out a gasp I covered my mouth but it was too late. Lucille lifted her head and turned to lock eyes with me.

"Ophelia..." Thomas whispered from his place under Lucille.

"Y-you...n-no...this isn't real."

"Come here." Lucille ordered which I obeyed almost automatically. The bond obviously having the desired effect. Tears gathering in my eyes I crawl onto the bed beside them. I'm loosing this internal battle.

I need them.

"There's a good girl." Lucille purrs and kisses my forehead. "We should have known it would be a matter of time before you found us out. How are you feeling now?"

"I don't care if this is the way things are...even though a part of me is thoroughly repulsed...right now I need you. Both of you."

"We'll take good care of you little one we'll never leave you alone again."

Thomas growls as he pulls me down next to him and opens the top of my gown. His mouth latches onto my chest, nipping, licking and sucking a tad roughly. But I don't care. It feels so good.

"Thomas...Tommy." I whimper and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Both him and Lucille chuckle.

"It seems our mate has given you a new name brother." Lucille smiles as she pulls my gown up and bunches it above my hips. Her hands trail up my legs and push them apart, continuing to trace intricate patters across my sensitive skin. Licking Thomas's neck I bite at the scent gland on his neck causing him to moan.

"I haven't been called 'Tommy' in a while. It's a pleasant change."

I whimper and moan at the feeling of their knots poking through their clothes. It's a long night before the three of us are asleep in a heap of scents, pheromones, hormones and passion. Sandwiched between the siblings I'm too exhausted to feel the need to run for once. Willingly I nuzzle Lucille's bosom and push back against Thomas's pelvis. They both growl lowly in their sleep before pressing closer. Come morning it doesn't take long before they're need to knot me arises again.

**Author's Note:**

> That's different yeah? I'm REALLY going to try to update this quicker than my Loki fic...


End file.
